


Best Friends-Beginning

by Maroon_Dolphins



Series: What Are We? [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroon_Dolphins/pseuds/Maroon_Dolphins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story on how Killua and his best friend came to be best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends-Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazubi/gifts).



Math, the worst subject of the day. At least, for Killua that is. The only thing that made his least favorite class somewhat bearable was the nice girl that he sat next to. She didn’t talk much, not that he minded, and he wouldn’t say that he was even the most outgoing and talkative person there was.

Something about her made him want to get to know her though. In the few words that they had spoken to one another, he had been more comfortable talking to her than many people he had known for years.

This day, he decided, would be the day where he asked Kina to be his friend.

As they both sat facing the front of the classroom working on their class work, he put down his pencil and turned towards his soon-to-be friend. Kina turned towards him when she saw him looking as though he were about to ask her a question.

Mistaking his unusual behavior as confusion she came to the logical conclusion that he was stuck on a problem. “Do you need some help Killua? I can show you how to use the quadratic formula if you’d like.”

“No!” Killua shouted. The room became quiet from his sudden outburst. “I mean, thank you, but I think I kinda get what’s going on.” The room when back to its natural state of noise and work, uncaring of the situation that caused the shouting. “I just, uh. I wanted to know if you’d like to be my friend.” His cheeks heated as he waited for an answer.

Kina gave a look of surprise. “Killua I-”

He quickly interrupted her. “You don’t have to. I just asked because we seem to get along well and I enjoy talking to you in class and I thought you felt the same.”

Kina gave Killua a warm smile and a pat on the shoulder. “Of course we can be friends.” She answered incredulously. “I actually thought that we already were.”

A sigh of relief left his lips. “Me too.” His shoulders relaxed. “I thought we were as well, but I just wanted to make sure. I’d feel like a fool if you didn’t feel the same way.”

“It’s all right Killua.” She tucked some hair behind her ear before she continued. “You know, I’ve never known someone quite like you.”

“Is it the white hair?” He tried to joke. Luckily Kina found his joke to be funny and chuckled along with him. “You know what? We should hang out some time. Would that be okay?”

Kina nodded in confirmation. “I’d like that very much.” A weight seemed to have lifted off of her shoulders as well.

“Great. Now please help me. I have no idea what we are doing in this class.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for doing that one thing. Please accept this as an apology. I hope I haven't messed things up too much.


End file.
